


The Kind of Darkness That Never Gets Fixed

by tbehartoo



Series: Miraculous Drabbles, One-Shots, and other things [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Sometimes Plagg isn't a little ball of sass, Sometimes he just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Adrien has a question for Plagg and gets an unexpected answer- "Never doubt Tikki!"





	The Kind of Darkness That Never Gets Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> My usual beta is unavailable right now so if you see something that is missing or needs to be fixed, please let me know! Thanks

Adrien closed the book on his finger keeping his spot. He looked up at his ceiling as he thought.

“Plagg do you think it’s true?”

“Yes,” the godling said not looking over at Adrien. He had already recharged so now he was taking time to savor every nuance of this particular piece of Camembert.

“Really?” Adrien’s surprise was almost palpable.

“Well, probably, but since I don’t know what you’re talking about, I figure I had a 50/50 chance in getting it right.” Plagg deeply inhaled the scent of his snack.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Adrien looked back down at his book. “Do you think that when someone stops loving you it’s a darkness that never gets fixed?”

“What are you reading kid?!” Plagg just looked at him in astonishment. “That doesn’t sound like your kind of thing.” He gave the cheese a tiny lick to calm his nerves.

Adrien held up the book so that Plagg could see the title. “It’s not really my regular reading genre, but Alix recommended it so I thought I’d give it a try.”

“I think you need to give that back,” Plagg grumbled as he started to gently stroke the top of the piece of cheese.

“Maybe,” his miraculous holder agreed. “It is getting kind of, um, dark, but it’s also getting really intriguing and some of these phrases are just clicking with me.” 

“Well if it’s phrases about darkness that never gets fixed then you can drop that book right now,” Plagg said with a huff.

“Really, Plagg?” Adrien said with a grin curling just the corners of his mouth. “That’s what’s bothering you? A darkness that doesn’t go away? I’ve never seen you get so riled up about something like this.”

“Well if your stupid book thinks that MY TIKKI can’t fix the darkness then I need to cataclysm it off the face of the Earth!” Plagg was ready to fight Adrien’s book. He pointed the wedge of cheese like a lance at the tome. “My Tikki can fix anything and everything! And don’t you dare say otherwise!” He was glaring so intensely that Adrien thought the book might start to combust. He wouldn’t put it past Plagg to accidently, or even purposely, set it on fire.

“But what about that dark, empty hole that’s left when someone leaves?” Adrien whispered.

Plagg threw his food onto the desk and flew up into Adrien’s face. He grabbed hold of pieces of hair on either side of his face and looked him straight in the eye. “My Tikki, the power of creation, can take any hollow, any darkness, any depth and fill it with life! It doesn’t matter if it’s the depths of the Mariana Trench or the space where the love of your life left with someone else- She. Will. Always. Conquer!” 

Suddenly Adrien was drawn into Plagg’s eyes and he watched as the earth formed under the influence of the forces that were Destruction and Creation. He watched their dance throughout the eons as one would tear down only to have that spot overgrown, decorated, and filled once again. He saw creatures adapt to caves and crushing depths. He found the little goddess dancing through the boiling, sulfuric waters of a fissure in the bottom of the ocean and watched as she adapted creatures to live in that particular place. Over and over as Chaos would change the game Creation would rebound and challenge the void. He watched as human clans and families formed, grew, and changed. He watched people come up with new ways to hurt each other and still there would be that power that taught them how to heal that brought comfort and the gave them better ways to live. Every time. Time sped up and Adrien felt as if he was seeing every instance of every life that had ever been as the black cat and the red bug were woven through their lives until he found himself sitting on his bed staring into the godling’s green eyes.

“Never doubt my Tikki,” he whispered. “I…” he took a shuddering breath, “am no match for her.”

His ears and tail drooped as he let go of Adrien and returned to the place he had been at the beginning of all of this. He picked up the cheese that he had thrown earlier and hugged it to his chest.

Adrien was still sitting stunned as his mind tried to process everything he’d just seen. The only thing that stunned him more was seeing the little black cat rewrap the cheese and put it away. He’d never seen Plagg do that.

“Plagg? Are you okay?”

Adrien heard a little sniff and then watched as Plagg shook his head.

“Sometimes I really miss her,” he said in a very subdued voice.

Adrien was at a loss as to what he should do in this situation. Plagg had been pretty easy to care for, all he had to do was give him Camembert and access to the remote and he was a happy camper.

“Would you-” Adrien couldn’t believe he was asking this, “Would you like a hug?”

Plagg nodded and then zoomed to Adrien’s chest. Adrien used one hand to hold him close and the other hand to gently pet his head. At one point Plagg started to purr, then abruptly it stopped.

“I’m okay now Adrien,” Plagg said from under his chosen’s hands. “I think I’ll just go to sleep for the night.”

“Oh, okay,” he said as he released his hold on the little, catlike godling.

“But if you tell Ladybug or Tikki about this I will vomit in your shoes for at least a month,” was his parting call.

“Duly noted,” Adrien murmured. He picked up his book again and tried to get back into it, but now it seemed less compelling. He put it in his school bag so he could give it back to Alix. There’s no way he could read it now. The darkness and angst seemed almost flippant and irreverent compared to the compassion and relentlessness that he now knew as Tikki.

Adrien laid back on his bed, a smile on his face. Hawkmoth might win a few things here or there, but there was one thing he now knew for sure: Ladybug was always going to win, because Tikki was unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story was: "Sometimes people stop loving you. And that’s the kind of darkness that never gets fixed, no matter how many moons rise again…"  
> — Lauren Oliver, Vanishing Girls
> 
> It was going to go in a very different direction, but Plagg wouldn't hear of it. Who am I to argue?


End file.
